Amicus Lupus
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Immense. C'était le premier mot - le seul mot - qui avait traversé l'esprit d'Harold quand il l'avait vu.


Je vous jure, à la base, j'avais prévu d'écrire un truc où il se passait plein de choses. Mais bon. I' paraît qu'on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Écrit en une heure sur le thème Loup, dans le cadre d'un Nuit du FoF. Pour plus d'informations envoyez-moi un MP ou laissez une review !

Bonne lecture !

(Le titre vient absolument de ma flemme combinée à l'envie d'avoir l'air intelligent que donne le Latin. C'est raté mais mon doc est déjà enregistré et j'ai la flemme de trouver un vrai titre.)

 _Amicus Lupus_

 _Immense_. C'était la première pensée qui avait frappé Harold, la seule, en fait, quand il s'était trouvé cloué au sol par deux grosses pattes velues. Et puis il avait croisé ses yeux limpides, il avait vu le pelage, très souple, très fin … duveteux. _C'est un bébé_.

Les grands yeux verts le fixaient avec un mélange de crainte, d'agressivité et de curiosité. Harold sentait son couteau s'enfoncer contre sa hanche. Quelques mouvement à peine à faire, et il tuerait la bête. La bête _immense_. Ça serait facile – physiquement. Ça serait facile – logiquement. Ça serait facile – en théorie. Ça serait facile – _c'est un bébé_.

Un bébé qui faisait deux fois sa taille, trois fois son poids, un bébé avec des dents capables de broyer ses os, un bébé avec des griffes acérées, mais merde, merde, un gosse. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an et demi. Les pattes sur ses épaules étaient affreusement lourdes, il sentait ses os être engloutis par la terre meuble sous lui, et n'espérait rien tant que d'être libre – ou de rester comme ça pour toujours.

Il était beau, le bébé géant – le loup géant, prédateur de l'homme et des troupeaux, le grand méchant loup, le monstre – il était magnifique, sensationnel. Impressionnant. Il recouvrait tout le corps d'Harold, ses pattes postérieures au niveau de ses genoux, ses pattes antérieures au niveau de son cou, et sa gueule bien en face de celle du brun. Et dire que ça n'était qu'un petit. D'où venait-il ? Les griffes avaient déchiré le tissus de son haut. Où était sa mère ? Son haleine de viande fraîche et de terre allait l'étouffer. Avait-il seulement une mère ? Son grognement la paralysait. Est-ce qu'une mère louve laisserait un jeune louveteau seul, abandonné à tous les dangers ? Et puis les loups géants étaient dits éteints, ou tout comme, on n'en avait pas vu depuis des décennies – selon la légende, son père avait tué le dernier alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans – l'âge d'Harold.

Sans qu'Harold l'aie remarqué, le grognement lourd s'était tu, remplacé par un gémissement aigu, effrayé et comme attendri. Les oreilles de l'animal s'étaient baissées, et il avait levé le derrière, plaquant son thorax sur celui de l'humain. Harold devinait les côtes du loup contre les siennes. Il était maigre. Et il voulait jouer. Oh merde. Harold n'était pas très bien sûr de comme un loup jouait, mais il avait déjà vu un chat faire et ça n'était guère réjouissant pour le jouet concerné, souris ou pelote de laine.

Une griffure horrible, et l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de lui. Sa chaleur, le poids sur son corps qui lui était devenue, en quelques temps à peine, incroyablement familier. Le loup avait bondi loin de lui, et le jaugeait toujours de son air étrange. Harold croyait que les loups avait les yeux jaunes. Il avait été trompé, il était loin de la bête pleine de salive et de crocs, au pelage gris sale et recouvert de blessures, à l'iris jaune comme la lune et le poison. C'était un monstre magnifique, un monstre aux yeux verts et aux poils noirs et souples comme les cils des jeunes enfants du sud, à l'air perdu et aux dents jaunes sortant à demi sur les babines.

Il était mignon. Et, de prime abord, c'était le genre de terme qu'Harold aurait plus cru attribuer à un petit lapin qu'à un loup géant.

Le brun se releva doucement, et le loup se mit à nouveau en position de jouer. Il plaça les bras, lâches et repliés devant lui. Il avait déjà joué avec un chien. Il courut vers l'animal, qui fuit en un éclat de seconde, et Harold se jeta à dépourvu dans sa course, rien ne fut à ses yeux plus important que cela, ses jambes en mouvement, ses jambes griffées et blessées qui sentaient le vent à travers le tissus déchiré et les poils. Ils coururent longtemps, s'arrêtant quand ils étaient de chaque côté d'un buisson pour repartir aussi vite, aussi fort. C'était inespéré. Délectable. Fou.

Et puis, de manière tout aussi inespérée que le reste, Harold réussit à rattraper l'animal. Il n'était pas devenu un coureur exceptionnel en quelques minutes seulement, mais quelque chose avait eu l'air de bloquer le loup, et il ne s'était pas arrêté. Il l'avait touché. Les touffes noires et douces au bout des doigt. Les dents dans son bras. Il se recula vivement. La patte postérieure gauche, blessée. D'où le ralentissement. D'où l'agressivité. Son bras était en sang. Il s'écroula, s'effondra, et l'animal le regarda, et la tendresse avait pris le dessus sur la peur qui avait motivé son geste. Il s'approcha d'Harold, reniflant la grosse entaille. Harold retira vivement son bras et en réponse, le loup ouvrit grand la gueule, qui était tout à coup dépourvue de dents. Alors il relâcha la pression, et laissa la bête lécher le sang, mordiller sans dent les rares gouttes déjà coagulées.

C'était un spectacle étrange, et Harold ne savait ce qu'il en penserait s'il était spectateur de cela. Mais cela ne pouvait avoir lieu qu'à deux. Dans l'intimité du silence d'une vieille forêt. Le travail fini, le sang avait arrêté de couler et le loup s'était couché face au garçon, l'air d'attendre quelque punition et le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le loup eut un mouvement de recul. Harold tendit son bras valide vers la bête, qui le mordit à son tour. Il rit à nouveau, et le loup pencha la tête sur le côté pour tenter de mieux comprendre la signification de ce son étrange.

« Krokmou. »

Et Harold se laissa aller à s'allonger, un bras douloureux et l'autre toujours dans la gueule humide et chaude du loup. Le plus gros bébé du monde.

.

.

Voilà. Ouais, c'est tout. Je sais.

Review quand même ?


End file.
